Ova dragon ball kv Una nueva historia
by MARSONBFIEF
Summary: Trunks decide regresar a su tiempo y revivir a su padre ¿Que pasara cuando Bulma y Vegeta se encuentren? Lemmon? mal summary lo se, pero entren a leer,basada en una futura historia y precuela de mi otro fic "te amo Gohan"ambos son basados en la misma historia. espero que les guste esto que seria como una segunda ova :P


_**Hola gente aca les traigo una ova de una novela que tengo pensada hacer pero que aún no estoy segura ya que soy muy loca para escribir y por que ademas no solo uso personajes de dragonball sino que de otros animes tambien como es naruto, entre naruto dragon ball seran los personajes principales, esta es una idea que se me ocurrio antes de empezar con todo esto de los fanfics y que solo lo escribia por que era lo que se me ocurria, pero jamas pense en escribirlo jeje asi que nu se que piensan si les gustaría leer, advierto que habra muchas mezclas extrañas como Gohan y Bra, sasuke con la nieta de Vegeta y goku, mezclas entre el chacra y el ki, y muchas cosas mas :3**_

_**Bueno sin más les dejo leer y espero que lo disfruten y comenten por favor quiero saber que les parecio**_

* * *

Después de que Trunks volviera del pasado me contó que planea viajar al planeta Nameku para buscar las esferas del Dragón y revivir a aquellos que murieron incluyendo a su maestro Gohan y obviamente a su padre.

—Trunks hijo, eso es imposible, tus intensiones son muy buenas pero no podrás revivir a todos.

— ¿Por qué no madre?

—Porque las esferas de Nameku solo pueden revivir a una persona por deseo

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Oh que mal, entonces reviviré a papá y a Gohan primeramente y el tercer deseo será revivir al señor Piccolo para luego podamos usar las esferas de la tierra.

Quise detenerlo de que no vaya, que es peligroso pero es terco como su padre y no quiso escucharme y se fue sólo tomando la cápsula de la nave espacial que no sé con qué motivo cree, ahora mi hijo debe estar rumbo a Namekusei, me gustaría haber podido evitarlo pero soy tan débil que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, si tan solo fuera saiyajin, si por mi sangre corriera sangre guerrera podría proteger a mi hijo ¡un momento! ¡Eso es! Trunks revivirá a Gohan y a Vegeta, experimentaré con la sangre de ambos para mezclarla con la mía y ver qué sucede antes de implementarla en mi cuerpo, no vaya a ser que por querer ser saiyajin me termine matando jeje. Mientras Trunks está buscando las esferas aprovecharé para poner la casa en condiciones y trabajar un poco, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, además la empresa no se maneja sola y no porque Trunks se haya tomado vacaciones quiere decir que toda la empresa lo haga, yo aún soy joven y hermosa, además si me convierto en saiyajin entonces tampoco envejeceré, al menos no tan rápidamente, eso me da mucho alivio.

ÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ

Han pasado ya tres semanas de que Trunks se fue y hemos hablado seguido, me dijo que ya le faltaba poco para reunir la última esfera y que por suerte no había tenido problema, fue más largo el viaje que el hecho de encontrarlas. Cuando había reunido todas las esferas yo aún estaba trabajando en mi laboratorio y no sabía que Trunks había revivido a Vegeta por lo cual cuando este interrumpió en mi laboratorio tirando la puerta abajo me lleve un susto de muerte, él estaba aquí, de regreso a mi lado.

—Ve…Ve….Ve…Vegeta-sollocé y me lancé a sus brazos- mi amor

Vegeta acepto mi abrazo y me sostuvo fuertemente, eché mucho de menos a mi hombre, pensé que jamás volvería a verlo, fueron muchos años sola y tenerlo de nuevo aquí entre mis brazos es la maravilla más hermosa, aún no ha dicho nada y solo se mantiene consolándome, creo que es un sueño, que me eh quedado dormida mientras trabajaba y que ahora deliro con él

—Te has puesto muy vieja Bulma- Se burla malvado como siempre

— Estoy soñando ¿verdad?

— ¿Deseas que sea un sueño?-me pregunto en un extraño tono amoroso

—No, no quiero que sea un sueño, pellízcame para saber la realidad.

—Hmp como quieras-sonrió y me pellizco fuertemente las nalgas, tanto que hasta me dejaría moretón seguramente.

— ¡AHHH!-grité fuertemente- VEGETA ERES UN SALVAJE-estaba exasperada y mis ojos lagrimeaban- ¡Espera! Eres real-Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas, él en verdad estaba aquí y yo estaba despierta- ¡Vegeta!- tome su rostro entre mis brazos llenándole la cara de besos- ¡Mi amor! Realmente estas vivo.

Lo bese, lo bese fervientemente, lo bese con hambre de él. Echaba de menos a este hombre que lo es todo para mí, Vegeta me correspondió de igual manera lo que demostraba que me necesitaba, me tomo de la cintura y tirando todo los papeles que había sobre la mesa me recostó en ella y separo sus labios de los míos para irse a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja ya que sabe que es un punto muy sensible de mi cuerpo.

—Mmmm te eche de menos mujer-susurro sensualmente a mi oído- Te voy a hacer mía al estilo saiyajin-prometer eso para Vegeta significa sexo salvaje durante varios días.

—Vegeta- le hablo dulcemente- aunque me encanta esa promesa, no sé si sea posible.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto con voz molesta por mi atrevimiento.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? Hace más de veinte años que no tengo relaciones con un hombre, acaso ¿Quieres desgarrarme?- le pregunté un tanto molesta.

Su mirada se relajó y en su boca se formó su típica sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta pero que jamás admitiré frente a él para que su ego no aumente.

—Es bueno saber que ningún patético humano intento tocar a MI mujer.

No pensaba decirle que si lo intentaron pero que hábilmente los esquive, lo único que me importaba es tenerlo vivo y ansioso por mí, por sentir nuevamente mi calor y a decir verdad yo también estoy ansiosa por su calor, el momento de hablar llegara más tarde ahora lo que necesito es a él y solamente a él, Desde que Trunks viajo a Nameku he estado tomando la píldora para evitar el embarazo, Vegeta es un saiyajin así que los condones no sirven para ellos además no le gustan porque se rompen con facilidad y prefiere que tome la píldora para evitarlo. Mi tiempo para ser madre se acorta, ya tengo cincuenta y dos años pero aún me sigue viniendo la regla así que tengo que evitar esto a toda costa, un embarazo a mi edad sería demasiado riesgoso.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer? ¿En qué rayos piensas?-la furia de Vegeta me devuelve a la realidad.

—Nada importante- le respondo mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso- Hazme el amor Vegeta.

Vuelve a sonreír y me arranca el mameluco de trabajo que traía puesto, iba a protestar pero su boca ya se había apoderado de la mía en un beso dominante y ardiente, correspondo de igual forma, invade mi boca con su ávida lengua y recorre todo mi interior, sus manos destrozan mi sostén y yo le doy un golpe recriminatorio en el pecho y él sonríe sobre mi boca, captura mi lengua y la succiona lo que provoca un silencioso gemido en mí, sus manos juguetean con mis pechos, toma mis pezones con sus dedos pulgares e índices para retorcerlos y que yo gima con más énfasis.

—Me vuelves loco- confiesa sensualmente mientras pega su cadera contra la mía y siento su erección.

Tenía puesto su típico traje azul de pelea, mis manos comenzaron a quitárselo y desvestirlo poco a poco admirando su hermosura y esas marcas de pelea que han quedado en su cuerpo, mi hombre tantas batallas ha librado y todas han quedado marcadas en su piel, cada marca tiene su historia de batalla pero aun así es terriblemente hermoso y atractivo, ni lenta ni perezosa se lo quito completamente dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunta sensualmente

—Me gustaría más sin ropa de por medio-confieso sonriendo pícaramente.

—Entonces quítamelos- me concede y pone sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo sobre la mesa.

Apoyándome en mis codos me levanto un poco para poder agarrar el elástico de sus bóxers y bajarlos lentamente. Su miembro saltó de golpe al ser liberado y yo mordí mi labio inferior al ver semejante hermosura, sin miedo ni vergüenza lo tome entre mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo, Vegeta cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por la sensación, yo lo observaba maravillada y perversamente lamí la punta de su miembro, él abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y me observaba atento a mis movimientos y mi lívido se subió por los cielos así que con mi lengua comencé a saborearlo todo, lamía bien todo lo que era la cabeza para luego también lamer su tronco hasta llegar a sus testículos donde me lleve uno la boca arañándole suavemente con los dientes mientras que lo lamía y succionaba, hice lo mismo con el otro mientras Vegeta me regalaba unos excitantes gruñidos, luego volví a su pene para llevármelo a la boca y hacerle una increíble felación. Los gruñidos de Vegeta se intensificaban y yo movía más mi cabeza, él guio sus manos a mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi largo cabello sosteniendo mi cabeza para poder arremeter contra mi cavidad bucal, estaba ansiosa por tener su semen en mi boca pero él me alejo antes de siquiera poder saborearlo.

—Bulma-gruño envuelto en placer- esto no acabara así de rápido, no me subestimes mujer.

Dicho esto me estampo contra la pared más próxima y me arranco las bragas al tiempo que se arrodillaba entre mis piernas e introducía su cara entre medio de ellas y olfateaba mi excitación, mi cara debía estar de un gran color escarlata, quise apartarlo, pero no me lo permitió.

—Vegeta no estoy limpia-dije con pena.

— ¿Y qué con eso? Me gusta mucho tu olor natural-me informa mientras entierra su cara entre mis piernas y le da una lamida a mi clítoris.

—Ahh- gemí al sentirlo.

Él se dispuso a lamerlo y morderlo suavemente tal y como hice yo con sus testículos pero no se entretuvo tanto allí y luego su lengua estaba en mi sexo, separando mis labios y penetrándome con su dura lengua todo esto era demasiado placentero, luego de Veinte años sin el calor de un hombre y solo con juguetes sexuales ahora estaba en pleno delirio.

— ¿Estás segura de que todo este tiempo estuviste sola?-me pregunta furioso.

¡Mierda!

—Vegeta…no he estado con nadie desde que te perdí-dije al tiempo que enrojecía por lo que diría a continuación- Sé lo que te preocupa y déjame decirte que es debido a los juguetes sexuales.

— ¿Juguetes sexuales?-pregunta casi sin entender

—Sí, acompáñame-dije mientras le tome la mano y lo guie a la habitación y una vez adentro fui a mi cajón le saque mis juguetes para mostrárselos, mi cara ya era la de un tomate y Vegeta me miraba sorprendido y sus ojos llenos de deseo.

— Hmp ¿Así que de esa forma te complacías? Pues ahora ya no lo necesitaras-dijo mientras los tomaba todos y los hacía trizas-ahora me tienes a mí-sonrió con suficiencia.

Se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí provocándolo hasta que caí en la cama y el sobre mí mirándome lleno de diversión y con un brillo erótico. Me beso ferozmente y sus manos jugaron nuevamente con mis pechos, separo sus labios de los míos y se dedicó a besar mi cuello aunque rápidamente sus besos fueron descendiendo por mis pechos donde mientras con una mano seguía torturando mis pezones la otra estimulaba mi entre pierna y su boca se encargaba de mi pezón libre, repitió la misma acción con el otro pezón provocándome enormemente, los suspiros escapaban de mi boca sin que yo pudiera controlarlos.

— No tienes ni idea de lo hermosa y apetitosa que te ves, Dime ¿Estas lista?- asentí con la cabeza

—Pero recuerda… se gentil-le pedí suavemente.

Vegeta no contesto pero se acomodó entre mis piernas y empezó a empujar lentamente en mi interior, gemí al sentirlo nuevamente unido a mí, su calor dentro mío era una maravilla, mi interior estaba muy apretado un consolador no le hace mucho honor a esta herramienta de mi hombre bien dotado y salvaje, le costó bastante contenerse pero por suerte lo hizo, se mantuvo un tiempo sin moverse hasta darme tiempo a acostumbrarme a él, lleve mis manos a su espalda pasando primeramente por su pecho y terminando en su cabello salvaje al tiempo que movía mis caderas dándole a entender que podía comenzar a moverse y así lo hizo comenzó a embestirme lentamente pero bien profundo la sensación fue de lo más hermosa, Vegeta haciéndome completamente suya, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo una y otra y otra vez, cada vez con más rapidez y llegando más profundo en mi ser tocando el punto exacto de mi placer, mis manos descendieron de su cabello a su espalda la cual empecé a arañar de placer, extrañaba enormemente marcarlo, mis manos traviesas como son se situaron en la parte de su cintura en donde solía existir su cola y haciendo círculos en ese preciso lugar aun sabiendo que ese es el punto más erógeno de mi hombre, él cual no se hizo esperar ya que Vegeta se desenfreno y comenzó a penetrarme con más énfasis y salvajismo lo cual era de lo más delicioso y mientras más insistía en tocar esa zona más lo excitaba y más disfrutábamos, las arremetidas eran violentas y en varias ocasiones creí que moriría a causa de tanta fuerza en las arremetidas

— ¡ahh! ¡Vegeta! Ya… casi Ahhh

— ¡Juntos Bulma! Juntos ahh

Vegeta siguió envistiéndome un par de veces más hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax gimiendo el nombre del otro. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre mi pecho sin llegar a aplastarme y así nos quedamos hasta acompasar un poco nuestras respiraciones y entonces se acomodó en la cama acomodándome a mi sobre su pecho y acariciaba mi cabello

—Sinceramente me gusta mucho como te queda el cabello largo, parece que después de todo no te sentó nada mal el paso de los años.

—Hmp me extraña que creyeras que solo un par de años me caerían mal, soy la gran Bulma Brief-susurre a medida me iba quedando dormida nuevamente en sus brazos y muy feliz.

**_FIN?_**

* * *

**_Bueno muchas gracias por leer y espero que comenten a ver que les parecio debo admitir que este es mi primer Vegeta x Bulma y que trate de retratar más que nada el punto de reencuentro que me parecio lo más tierno, gracias,nos leemos pronto kisses mar_**


End file.
